Lidded containers for food products such as cheese crumbles are known. One such type of container can include a recloseable snap-fit lid. While this type of container can provide secure reclosing, it can also have disadvantageous attributes. For example, cheese crumbles are typically sequentially consumed over a period of time, which requires repeated dispensing. A container having a recloseable snap-fit lid therefore can require repeated removal and attachment of the lid every time additional product is desired. This can be inconvenient and can decrease the utility of the container.
Another type of container includes a form, fill, and seal package with a thin flexible wall attached to an upper peripheral flange thereof. This type of container can be opened by peeling a portion of the film off of the base flange and reclosed by reapplying the film to the earlier exposed adhesive after some of the food product is dispensed. One problem that can occur from this configuration, however, is that the food product is able to adhere to the exposed adhesive, which can hinder reclosure. Additionally, such a container can utilize relatively flexible sidewalls along with the peelable film covering. A food product contained in such a container can be damaged as a result of objects crushing the container or otherwise impacting the food product through the flexible container walls.
One dispensing method for a food product like cheese crumbles includes shaking the product out of the container. Containers such as those described above, when utilized in this way, can provide a large, unimpeded opening consisting in a lower part of a container sidewall. Such a large opening can result in over dispensing or dispensing that occurs faster than is expected.